MIEL
by Etigya
Summary: Este fic significa: Una primera vez para mi... hace seis años habria hecho un poco más de advertencias, hoy en día no, sólo que es yaoi, que involucra a Shun, y que es muy, pero muy dulce Uhmm... rosa me refiero...


A continuación, el primer fic Ikki-Shun que escribí, justifica un poco en mi propia mente por qué ellos debían estar juntos, no era fácil, la idea del incesto era inconcebible para mi, pero como se fijarán en las fechas, este fic lo escribí hace casi 6 años, ahora ellos me tienen totalmente convencida de su amor, y bien, como traducirían palabras que son del alma: El Amor, es una fuerza de la Naturaleza.

**-------------------------+ Miel +-------------------------.**

By. Kari no Chiryu.

Sonrio abiertamente cuando se vuelve en mi dirección haciendo brillar esa hermosa sonrisa suya. No es porque yo lo ame, son sencillamente hechos... cualquiera podría deslumbrarse por su precioso brillo.

… ¿Es arrogante sentirme afortunado entre los hombres si esa maravilla se ilumina con especial candor cuando se dirige a mi?.

Shun es sin duda alguna, mi único lazo entre la vida y mi perdición... la cordura y la locura. Él es miequilibrio, mi vida, mi todo... y sé que él depende de mi tanto como yo estoy ligado a él.

Quiero que esa sonrisa nunca se opaque; por esa razón, durante tantos años mi amor permaneció en silencio, sólo estando allí cuando él lo necesitara, para protegerlo, para amarlo así como fue esperado, como era normal a los ojos de los otros.

Cuando se hizo imposible para ambos contener nuestras emociones... cuando por los azares del destino nos encontramos de frente y sin pretensiones, sólo nosotros y nuestros sentimientos ... ¡Oh Dioses, él lloró tanto, reprochándose una y otra vez por ser débil, por ser pecador, por ser una abominación... ¿una abominación?... ¿él¡Por todos los santos!... Shun, mi Shun es una de esa personas destinadas a ser la luz de almas perdidas como la mía, ser el calor moderado que irradia suavemente y cubre con sus alas a algunos afortunados en un mundo frío y cruel.

Tomó tanto... tanto para sus lágrimas diluir en las sonrisas tímidas eventuales, la torpeza inicial y finalmente, esa sonrisa maravillosa cuando sin culpa y sin complejos pudo verme directo a los ojos para decirme que me amaba...

¿Feliz? ... es una broma¿verdad?. Nunca en vida me sentí tan completo y pleno. Habían acabado las barreras, los obstáculos, las frases a medio decir, los silencios asfixiantes.

Tantas veces mis manos acariciaron su piel, y él simplemente suspiraría antes de apoyarse en mí para un abrazo, o el simple toque... nosotros siempre necesitamos del toque físico, para saber que el otro estaba allí... vivo.

¿Es esto pecado?

Si no volviésemos a vernos en la vida¿dejaríamos de amarnos?

Mi amor por él ¿es pecado?...

Si lo es, quiero sumergirme en él hasta ahogarme, ser rodeado por él, llenarme de él... porque sé que no importa qué o dónde, siempre he de amarlo con toda el alma...

Si he de condenarme, será a su lado... justo donde pueda cuidarlo y de la dulzura de su ser...

Juro por mi vida, y mi vida es él, que voy a protegerlo con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo... nadie, lo juro, nadie ni nada estropeará la dulzura de su sonrisa...

Y yo mismo, de nuevo, inesperado para un condenado como yo… sonrío y él corre hacia mi y me abraza...

Me agrada sentir su cintura estrecha entre mis brazos... somos tan distintos en tantas cosas... pero nuestros corazones laten perfectamente sincronizados.

Me besa en la mejilla antes de apartarse un poco para mirarme, sus ojos dulces rebosan con vida y alegría. A él le ha sido tan difícil demostrar su afecto sin miedos o remordimientos, pero allí está esa luz en su rostro; me aseguraré que allí permanezca.

Caminamos por el parque al dirigirnos a casa.

Él se sostiene a mi brazo, tanto por el placer de poder hacerlo como por el hecho de que… realmente está helando. Su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, y es toda mía para tocar, acariciar y venerar…

Y sonrío, otra vez, sí, porque él se adjunta a mi más estrechamente de lo necesario. Por supuesto, que no me importa, él es mi amante... mi todo... Y aún cuando no fuera, no es otra cosa sino correcto que él se una a mí así... es natural.

"¿Cómo fue tu día, conejito?".

Él sonríe. "Bien, igual que siempre. ¿Y tu?".

Me encojo de hombros antes de contestar. "Lo mismo. Aunque Seiya va a necesitar una nueva corbata favorita de ahora en más". Ahora sonrío abiertamente, casi río, y no hay ternura involucrada en el gesto. No sé por qué, pero me ofrece una cierta satisfacción morbosa hacer enfadar a ese muchacho. Él y Shun tienen la misma edad, pero Seiya nunca madura, y en verdad espero nunca lo haga o acabará con mi diversión.

"¡Bakaa!". Shun me reprende, pero no sin una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?... pobrecillo Seiya".

"No puedo evitarlo, Usa-chan. Es algo que llevo en la sangre". Se lo digo tan seriamente que ahora él ríe.

"Bien, lo intentaré, pero no es fácil...". Y no lo es, he hecho esta promesa a Shun muchas veces, pero ¡Hey, estoy intentando, sólo que no lo logro.

"Hablando de otra cosa... ¿qué te gustaría cenar?".

"Lo que tu quieras estará bien" Responde y suspira al abrazarse más firme a mi. "¿Crees que podamos comprar un pastel de fresas?" me pregunta después de un rato en el que sólo caminamos.

Me detengo y traigo su cuerpo frágil en mis brazos, entonces satisfago este sentimiento que me ahoga y que me obliga a sujetarlo para saber que esta allí y que es mío... y que esa dulzura de ser humano se entrega a mí a voluntad...

Inclinándome hacía él en mi frenesí, lo beso... sus labios están fríos, pero yo los caliento pronto... su boca es tan dulce...

Sonrío al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuello y sujetarme firmemente, pronto ambos estamos luchando por la supremacía, después de todo, ambos somos hombres, algo más que viene natural... Ah, pero yo gano, debo conceder sin embargo que él es un gran adversario... lo cual me satisface mucho más aún.

Al separamos sé que tengo en el rostro esa expresión de la cual él, es el único destinatario. Sus mejillas se manchan en un magenta suave... ¡Oh Dios! Él es tan precioso. Beso su frente antes de sonreírle. "Lo tu quieras conejito, sabes que sólo tienes que mencionarlo". Me abraza de nuevo antes de besarme en la mejilla.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan".

Y una vez más estamos en camino, sólo que ahora en busca de una pastelería. No hay problema, hay una cerca de nuestro edificio.

Paso mi brazo derecho encima de sus hombros cuando lo siento estremecerse. "¿Frío, Ototo?".

"Un poco". Lo admite y se refugia más profundo bajo mi brazo. "Este invierno será realmente crudo".

"No problema, te mantendré calientito". Le susurro en un oído sin hacer pausa alguna en nuestro camino. Lo digo jocoso pero mi aura se enciende un poco para protegerlo a través de las ropas espesas.

Él me mira a través de esas joyas mágicas de zafiros oscuros que son sus ojos, hay una mueca en su rostro que me acusa de irreverente, pero el amor que incluso puedo oler en su cuerpo me otra cosa. Como si leyendo mi mente, sus palabras hacen eco de mis pensamientos. "Ai shiteru, Ikki".

"Ai shiteru, Conejito". Le respondo besando una sien.

Owari.

Gracias a Diox () por los ánimos y la inspiración ¡Arigatou!

© Kari

Escrito-Noviembre 2000

Corregido- Mayo 2006.


End file.
